Making a Deal With the Devil
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Sage and Morgan come up with a plan to win back Michael and Kiki.


**April 2014**

"This is never going to work."

Ignoring Morgan's dismissal of her plan, Sage ignored him and grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "By never, you mean not right now. This will work. Trust me. We just have to have a little patience and we can both get what we want."

"What is it that you want? I don't think Mikey's gonna forgive you."

"Maybe, maybe not. But don't you want her back?" Personally, she didn't see the appeal of Kiki Jerome. She could see why Morgan was into her. He was young and she was his first serious girlfriend. They met online. There was a little bit of mystery to that. But she had no idea why Michael was interested in her. It wasn't because she was Morgan's girl and he wanted to take her away from him. In fact, nothing could be further than the truth. Michael was so overprotective of his little brother, that it shocked her when she heard about them being together.

"I love her."

Biting her tongue, she resisted the urge to ask _why_? "Then trust me." It was a lot to ask. A Corinthos trusting an Alcazar. Especially when you factored in that Morgan had zero reason to trust her after she betrayed Michael's trust. She saw Morgan's hesitation at her words. Even _after_ his brother stole his girlfriend, he was still loyal to Michael. Her phone dinged and she glanced at the text from a guard she had stationed in the lobby. "They just got in the elevator now. Are you in or out?"

Morgan reached for her hand. "I'm in."

Sage motioned for him to come closer. A little hand holding wasn't going to make his brother jealous. Even if Michael was mad at her, he still wanted her. She didn't care how much he felt for Kiki. It paled in comparison to what she shared with Michael. It had to. "Showtime."

Morgan closed the distance between them and lowered his mouth over hers. Any doubt she had about them being able to sell a kiss was eliminated. Morgan was attractive. There was no doubt about that. But despite him being an attractive young man and a great kisser, he was still Michael's little brother. She didn't get the same rush she did when she kissed Michael.

In some other world, she might be interested in Morgan. He was attractive. Rich. Connected. Naive enough that she could use him as a pawn _if_ necessary. Loyal. Devoted. But despite all the great things about him, she just wasn't interested. Not that he was interested in her. Although if he was, she was well aware of the fact that her greatest appeal would be because she was Michael's ex.

Morgan was constantly jockeying for position in his family. Always saw himself as slighted. Couldn't see that the reason why everyone did everything for Michael was because they felt guilty for all the mistakes in his life. How screwed up his life became because of his parents - Jason, Carly, Sonny, AJ and even Jax to a degree - choices. Morgan was competitive enough that he wanted everything his brother had, even if it was just to have it so he couldn't.

"What the hell's going on here?"

Sage pulled away from Morgan slowly, smiling at him as she wiped her lipstick off his mouth. Morgan pulled her closer, possessively wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Mikey, you know my date - Sage."

"Your date?"

"Dad bought a table for the Nurse's Ball. He said I could bring whoever I wanted."

Michael's eyes moved between the pair, his jaw clenched, a sure sign of his displeasure. And jealousy. "Does he know you're bringing Sage?"

"You have a date Mikey. Why are you so concerned with mine?"

"I'm curious about that too." Leaning in closer to Morgan, she watched Michael carefully. Pleased with how he was struggling to stay in control. Maybe he could never forgive her. But he still wanted her.

"Morgan, you can't trust her. You know that. You know why."

"Your concern is about how I can't trust her? I don't believe you."

"I don't know what kind of game you two are playing - "

"He doesn't need to trust me to sleep with me. You didn't. Not at first."

"Sage - "

Morgan held out his hand, stopping Michael from coming closer. "Careful, Mikey."

Michael took a deep breath, as if gathering his thoughts but that wasn't what he was doing. She knew him well enough to know he was counting to ten and forcing himself to remain calm.

"Fine, whatever game you're playing or who you're sleeping with, that's your business. But Morgan, you better realize that Sage will never choose you over her family."

Morgan bitterly laughed. "That's great coming from you. Didn't realize you cared, Bro. I am family. _Your _family. You screwed me over because you wanted my girlfriend."

"Don't be rude Corinthos, you're ignoring your girlfriend." Sage motioned to the other side of the room, where Kiki glared at the trio.

"I need to talk to you alone."

"You think I'm leaving you two alone? You already stole my girlfriend, I'm not leaving you alone with my date."

Sage placed her hand on Morgan's chest, as if trying to calm him down. "Let me talk to him. I'll make it up to you later." Motioning him closer, she whispered, "Ignore Kiki. It'll make her jealous, trust me."

Morgan kissed her cheek before brushing his lips over hers. "You're on." Turning he gave his brother a dismissive look, "Five minutes." Morgan pulled out his phone and wandered out onto the terrace.

"Look, whatever happened between us, it happened. You don't need to drag Morgan into anything. You can hate me all you want, but - "

"I don't hate you." She wasn't sure when she stepped hating him. Not that she had a right to hate him. She was the one who wronged him. But she needed somewhere to put her feelings for Michael, so she decided to hate him. But then one day, she realized she didn't.

Michael watched her carefully for a few seconds. "Then what is this all about?"

"Me and Morgan?" Sage laughed. "What's wrong Michael? Just because he's your kid brother doesn't mean he isn't a man. Just because Kiki chose you over him doesn't mean he's not worthy of my attention."

"He's a little young for you. You once told me that I was almost too young for you."

"What's this all about Michael? Are you concerned I'm involved with Morgan? Or are you concerned I'm not involved with you?"

"Does it matter? If you're with my brother, then I shouldn't be a factor."

"Does it bother you that I whisper things to Morgan that I used to whisper to you?" Not that she was. But for all Michael knew, she was. "Or that Kiki whispers things she used to whisper to Morgan? I know the thought of you whispering anything to Kiki that you used to whisper to me, drives me crazy. Tell me something. What happened to the Michael that used to be protective of his little brother? The Michael that would rather die than hurt him. Morgan doesn't matter to you anymore? Is she worth it? Is trashing your relationship with your brother worth _her_? I don't know where this undeniable connection came from. When Kiki first got here, you couldn't stand her. Then you were seeing her behind Morgan's back. You know the saying, if they cheat with you, they'll cheat on you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know what I'm talking about, really? I know you Michael. I know how much you care about your brother. How much he cares about you. How even now, even after you took his first love, he's still loyal to you."

"Why do you care so much? If you're with Morgan, why are you so concerned about my relationship with my brother? Why are you concerned about his first love? My brother's a sweet talker, I'm sure all those sweet nothings he whispers in your ear, he whispered to Kiki first."

"Morgan doesn't love me. I'm okay with that." But if she and Morgan were actually together, it would bother her. But they weren't, so it didn't. "Besides, I never stopped caring about you. Even when I hated you, I never stopped."

"Sage..." Michael reached forward, lightly brushing his fingers on her face. "I - "

"Five minutes are up," Morgan announced, sliding his arm around Sage's waist. "We better get inside."

"Morgan, wait - "

"We'll see you inside."

Although she was dying to know what Michael wanted. Now wasn't the time. As much as it killed her to be patient. To walk the red carpet on Morgan's arm and not Michael's, she would do it. She wanted Michael back, she didn't deny that. But more than that, she didn't want his relationship with his brother screwed up over some girl. A Jerome at that. She might not ever be able to repair her relationship with Michael, but if she could fix his with his brother, it would be a start.

THE END


End file.
